Miko Arachne/Maya
Maya is a friendly Miko Arachne. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "Should I build a Spider Shrine?" "On the shrine hill of Yamatai, I secretly set up a donation box... It's become too popular, and there are spider webs stretched all over it..." "The Cat Shrine is very popular, but... It's not faaair! They're openly flattering!" "Spider monsters possess high magical power. I'm good with both white magic and time magic ♪" "The fox shrine appears to be reasonable prosperous. Are they blessed from the fluffy?" "Do you think shrine maidens are busy? I just wander around the shrine..." "The Snake Shrine doesn't appear to be popular. I suppose their image isn't too good after all..." "My shrine maiden clothes become sticky from my thread.." "I'll wrap you up a lot too. ♪" "Cats, snakes, foxes, everyone can have a shrine ♪" "Don't use my sticky thread for anything bad. ♪" (+1 Spider Silk) "I'll give you money ♪" (+ 1210G) "I like this grass because it's beautiful... I'll give it to you. ♪ " (+1 Full Moon Grass) "I want a beetle. ♪ What I do with it is a secret." (Give 1 Beetle) *Yes - "I'm happy. ♪" (+20 Affinity) *No - "Eeeh?" "Please give me your donation!" (Give 726G) *Yes - "I'm happy. ♪" (+25 Affinity) *No - "Eeeh?" "I'm going to fight a ninja one-on-one soon. So I want a shuriken. ♪" (Give 1 Shuriken) *Yes - "I'm happy. ♪" (+30 Affinity) *No - "Eeeh?" "My hobby is making cat's cradles... Do you have any hobbies?" *Training - "Oops, that's right... I feel sad for the youth..." (-5 Affinity) *Bookkeeping - "Is that a hobby...?" *Cat's cradle - "Well then, let's play some great games next time, ♪" (+10 Affinity) "The Spider Shrine miko is pure and innocent ♪" *Seems pure - "Eh? That's the first time I've been told that..." (+5 Affinity) *That's a lie! - "I look like this because I'[m a pure spider!" *I'm also pure - "Then I'll do lewd things to you ♪" (+10 Affinity) "Hey, do you want to see your palm reading?" *I'll take a look - "Hmm, This is... What's this line? I'm not too sure, but it's good isn't it?" *I don't want to see it - "You wont relying on fortune-telling? That's... ...Love!" (+10 Affinity) *I have no hands. - "It's impossible that you don't have any!" (-5 Affinity) "What do you enjoy most about New Year's Day?" *New Year's gifts - "It's New Year's Gifts! But I don't get them anymore!" (+10 Affinity) *New Year's dishes - "You like eating the most? I'd get fat if I did." *What's New Year's Day? - "There's no New Year's Day in your hometown?! It must be very lonesome..." "I wove these shrine maiden clothes myself using sticky thread ♪" *That's amazing! - "Nope, I was joking..." *That's a lie! - "Oh, you found out...?" (+10 Affinity) *I want to wear them. - "Isn't that perverted...?" (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Maya: "I'm a spider miko. ♪ I'm building a nest. ♪ " With Midzuki: Maya: "Hey, Midzuki-chan. Isn't the life of a shrine maiden strict...?" Midzuki: "A shrine maiden leads a pure and honest life... We must be an existence without impurity" Maya: "But Midzuki-chan... You frequently eat men, don't you?" Midzuki: "What do you mean by that...?" With Mizuki: Maya: "Lady Tsuchigumo! Don't you want to build a Spider Shrine in Yamatai?" Tsuchigumo: "It could be interesting, but... Would people really come?" Maya: "I'll stretch my spiderweb to catch nearby people..." Tsuchigumo: "Wouldn't that just be a feeding ground then...?" With Aranje: Aranje: "An arachne working as shrine maiden... Is it be possible for my brethren to lead such an ascetic way of life...?" Maya: "I planned to be ascetic, but... I can't skip my three steak meals a day ♪" Aranje: "You're even more greedier than I am!" Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Maya: "Do your best everyone! ♪" Maya cheers on the others! Their morale rises! gains increased Atk/Mag for a few turns 2nd Action: Maya: "I'll pray to the gods... ♪" Maya prays and exudes a calm serenity! heal to party. 3rd Action: Maya: "Come on, stop fighting!" Maya tries to stop the fight! But no one is listening... happens 4th Action: Maya: "Hyaaa?!" Maya fell down! Struggles to get up due to their legs! enemies take damage four times 5th Action: Maya: "Hey, I'll give you this ♪" Maya presents a gift! Dried Bonito Category:Monsters Category:Insects Category:Spiders Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Artist: Neko Manma